Earthbound 64: The Original Story
by LavaBurstingFromStars
Summary: Mother 3, a wonderful game for a dying out system whose successor was released and overshadowed it. What if it had been for the N64? What if Claus had more character? What if Hinawa had more character? What if there were more characters? What if Ness's great grandson was an ally? What if Lucas and Claus were 13, instead of 9-12? What if Flint was actually there? On hiatus.
1. The Beginning of the Untold Tale

Earthbound 64: The Original Story

In 200X, most of the Earth's people have been wiped out by a number of disasters, the survivors went to distant islands and spread culture and multiple tiny kingdoms among the islands. Peace reigned for 200 years, since then the kingdoms have broken up into tiny villages and settlements, and the survivors of the Earth's disasters years ago, have spread their story from generation to generation. But suddenly, peace among the islands have stopped, mysterious things have been happening, and strange pig-like people have been appearing in the islands, most notably the Nowhere Islands. However, before those weird happenings had started…

One morning in a cabin in the mountains of the Nowhere Islands, a young teenager is awoken to the sound of knocking and the shrill shouting voice of his brother who was shrieking,"Hey Lucas! Get up already! The Dragos brought their babies over, they're really cute if you want to come and see them! So get up already! Ok Lucas if you don't come down now, I'll eat the rest of those muffins that nice baker lady back in Tatsumari Village made us!" This made Lucas jump out of bed and race down the stairs, when he got downstairs, he saw his brother giggling madly, Lucas glared at Claus and started to lunge at him, but a forceful hand held him back, "Ok boys, what is it about this time?" Lucas turned his head back to look at the person behind him; it was Amber their mother, and peacekeeper of their family, he had also noticed Claus stopped laughing, Lucas prepared to speak, but Claus spoke first, "Well my dear mother, I was telling my baby brother to wake up already, when he wouldn't wake up I decided to threaten him by saying I'd eat the rest of the muffins Ms. Baker Lady gave us for helping her out every Saturday, and he was prepared to kill me just before you came in. Sheesh I tell you mom, that boy is rowdier than Dad sometimes." Amber raised an eyebrow as she released Lucas, who immediately made sure the muffins were still intact, and growled at Claus when they were, then Amber spoke, "Ok boys, that's enough. Look this is our last day at your grandpa's house and I'm not letting either of you two kill each other, kapeesh? Now go outside and play with the Dragos, and Lucas change out of your jammies before you go."

Lucas immediately went upstairs, and changed into a plain white shirt, which had a blue fanny pack around the waist, green shorts, and white shoes, with black soles. After that, he combed his hair and went downstairs, when he got there, he noticed Claus waiting for him by the door, when Claus saw his brother go down he opened the door and yelled, "Come on bro!" Lucas ran after his brother out the door into a wide, open field, there he saw a couple of dinosaur looking creatures, resting in the fields, the one that caught his eye, however was the male Drago his older brother was playing with. He walked up to his brother, who rammed into the Drago once more before turning around, Claus moved towards Lucas looking tired, he then exclaimed, "Oh man….those Dragos sure are fun. Hey Lucas you should try ramming into them too, seriously! The harder you ram into them the more they like it!" But then a voice suddenly rang over the field, sounding like an old man, "Now wait a second, Claus! Lucas doesn't know how to ram yet!" A man went running towards the boys, simultaneously shouting, "Ok Lucas, pretend we're in a video game! Now what button would you use to make yourself run? Right, the **B Button**! Now use this button to ram into the Drago." Lucas stared at the old man for a second, but then he crouched for a second then dashed with a confident smile on his face. When he rammed into the Drago it got knocked over, "_Cool,"_ he thought. He did this for a couple more times until he tiredly walked towards his brother.

"Good job, Lucas," His grandpa said, suddenly a cricket appeared, the Dragos were curious and sniffed at the creature, the cricket chirped, "I thought I heard playfightin' goin' on 'round here. I can't just ignore a couple o' play fighters you know! Oh well, I'm gonna wipe the floor with the both of you!" The cricket lunged at the boys, Lucas and Claus prepared to fight, for a while the boys punched and kicked the cricket, and the thing somehow did not die. Then he was finally defeated the cricket was stomped on by Amber who came to tell the boys that it was time for lunch, when the boys and their grandpa went back to the cabin, they sat themselves at a table in the dark and dusty dining room, they waited patiently, Claus fiddling with his fingers, while Lucas kept muttering to himself, about some things he would do when they got home. When the lunch was served, the boys wolfed the food down in a heartbeat, their grandpa laughed and looked amused, their mother pointed out, "Wow boys you sure ate that fast! It looks like it's time to go home, thanks dad, for letting us stay at your cabin for the weekend." The man stared at them with look of happiness before finally exclaiming, "Well the last time I saw those boys was at their 11th birthday party, why wouldn't I let you come?" The boys started to pack their bags to go home, meanwhile Amber pinned a letter to a messenger pigeon, and sent it off.

The boys said their goodbyes to their grandfather, and exited the cabin, when they saw the fields their mother greeted them, "So boys you ready for the trip home?" Lucas and Claus nodded and the trio walked through the fields of the mountain, suddenly they heard a rustling sound, Amber looked toward the source of the noise and raised an eyebrow, but continued walking, suddenly, they saw someone walk by, when the person got closer, they recognized him, it was Brock, the resident bodybuilder who wore no shirt at all, but because barely anyone noticed him, except for a few, nobody cared. Brock instantly smiled as he saw them and ran up to them shouting, "Hey guys how's it going, I'm just collecting some mushrooms up here. The villagers say these are the best mushrooms for eating. So I'm going to try some….if you want I'll share some with you guys." The trio talked among each other for a second, and nodded at Brock, who looked happy and ran off in his usual happy style. A few hours later, the rustling noise happened again, only this time it was _louder_!

Suddenly, a Drago appeared, but it wasn't a normal one, no this one had a jaw that kind of made him look like a knight, an artificial yellow eye, and some of its skin was exposed giving it a fearsome look. It lunged at Amber and started attacking her, Amber screamed for help and tried to escape but the Drago kept pushing her down, and biting her, and ripping off flesh, meanwhile Lucas and Claus were whimpering and hiding behind a rock, then the Drago decided to do the _deed_. It stuck out its very sharp, usually used as a last resort, Drago Fang, it bore down and stabbed her in the heart, and Amber let out one last bloodcurdling scream, and died. Lucas peered out the rock to see what had happened, his eyes widened as the Drago walked towards them, the boys decided to step back from the rock and near a cave in the mountains. Claus tried to be nice nervously saying, "Hehehehe nice Drago, nice Drago don't hurt us, please don't hurt us!" The Drago roared and the boys ran toward the cave, they immediately jumped into a cart and rode, Lucas constantly looking back to make sure the Drago wasn't following them, luckily he wasn't. Lucas nearly hit his head on the ceiling, and shook his head in relief, the cart jumped over a river and went on until it finally drove into a river. The twins fell into the river and were floating down the river. "Claus, I'm scared, what's going to happen to us now?" "I don't know Lucas…I just don't know

_Little did they know, this was just the very beginning….._


	2. Where Flint's Troubles Start

Chapter 1: Fire, and then Tragedy Part 1

Meanwhile, in the Sunshine Forest to the north of Tatsumari Village, a couple of weird pig guys were planting some weird bombs in the forest when the bombs went off, the forest was on fire, the animals ran in terror as the fire was engulfing their home. Suddenly, a young man carrying lumber walked out of his house to find out just what the heck was going on, and then the man's son walked towards him, "Father, what the heck is going on?" The son questioned. "That's what I'm trying to figure out, Fuel, you stay here and guard while I see what's happening!" The man replied. "Father let me come with you please! I know I can't fight all that well but I have some herbs with me that might help!" The son exclaimed. "No son stay here…..or better yet, I guess I could use a messenger, why don't you go and warn the villagers while I stay here." The man stated. Fuel and the man both nodded their heads in agreement, soon after Fuel ran through the forest as an attempt to warn the villagers, and just as he got to the hot spring to wash off from all the soot that was on him, he fell unconscious, his last words before blacking out were, "Ugh….Dad I'm sorry."

Flint was just having a nice, relaxing dinner with his youngest son Lucca, when some idiot decided to knock on his door for no reason. He tried to ignore the voice, but he kept hearing, "Flint! Flint open up, Flint! C'mon Flint, lemme in!" Flint, annoyed decided to open the door, then when the door was opened, Thomas was there screaming at Flint, about a fire or something at the Sunshine Forest, and how he needs to come quick, and that they needed a map, to get there quick. After all that blabbing, Flint found himself being dragged by Thomas over to the dog house, where their dog, Boney lived, right now he was sleeping, Flint noticed something near Boney's stomach, it looked like a stick, Flint picked up the stick and heard more of Thomas' blabbing about equipping and stuff. Then they finally got to the village where people were running around like headless chickens. The duo walked up to the resident map-owner of the town, Mapber, and asked him for a map, the man replied, "Hmm, so you need a map, to find Lighter, and his son, Fuel? Well…ok I guess I could give you one. Here…take this map, it's a bit old and worn though, so be gentle with it please. Anyway to take out the map, you should use the R button, open the menu, and select the map, see its right near the status screen. Or it would be if we were in a video game…."

After getting their map, Flint and Thomas set out for the forest, as they passed the Sanctuary of Prayer, Flint felt a hand touch his shoulder, he turned around and saw Jonathan, the most religious man in the whole village, Flint stared real hard at Jonathan's facial expression, Jon was as open as a book, you could tell what he was thinking most of the time, and he didn't even need to speak. Flint could tell Jon wanted him to go into the Sanctuary and pray to the forest spirits for good luck, Flint went in and prayed, and the duo once again set off for the forest. Once they got near the hot spring they saw something that was covered in soot near the spring. Flint walked over to the pile of soot, and thought he saw something moving, he then noticed it was a person, after washing the soot off, using spring water, realized that it was Fuel, he then asked, "Fuel? What are you doing here?" Fuel spit out some water and didn't reply, he just looked sullenly on to the deeper parts of the forest. Flint then thought_, "Hey if Fuel's here then where's Lighter…Oh no." _

They put Fuel on the bed-like bench, and went back into the forest to rescue Lighter, as they traversed through the forest, they met many foes, or just two, first one was the Mr. Bats, usually calm and more likely to stay out of your way, these guys were awfully violent tonight, but they kept confusing themselves so often, that they felt like an obsessive stalker who never leaves you alone. The second one was the Yammys, these guys were really too kind and peaceful to be much of a threat, so Flint and Thomas breezed through them rather quickly. Then they got to Lighter and Fuel's house, the house was still kind of stable, but was slowly falling apart, they saw Lighter trapped under a fence of fallen wood, Thomas quickly ran over to Lighter pulling on his arms, meanwhile Lighter kept cussing, as wood jabbed into his skin, soon after a young man wearing no shirt, and black pants arrived and started helping Thomas get Lighter out of there, Thomas then screamed, "Hang on! Hang on Lighter!" Flint had an idea, if the two men pulled at the same time, Lighter might be able to get out of there. So the men tried out that idea, and it worked, Lighter had a lot of injuries, the three men carried the injured man out of the forest, and onto the bed-like bench, next to his son.

They waited around for a little bit, and then it rained, everyone was shocked. Tazmily seldom ever had rain, was this an omen? After a bit, they got tired and decided to carry the two injured forest people into the inn, on their entrance, someone screamed, "Oh my gosh, injured people take them to the middle room, stat!" Simultaneously, some of the inn's workers took the injured into the room in the middle. Flint felt kind of tired, so he went into the room next to it, and slept for a good hour or so. When he woke up, he noticed the rain had still persisted; he went outside and saw a familiar face, Brock. Brock noticed Flint, and galloped towards him in his usual happy style, Flint let Brock join him under the awning, and the two carried a mostly boring conversation, until Brock asked the fateful question, "Say Flint have you seen Amber, and the kids this evening at all?" Flint realized that he hadn't, he wondered if they found shelter from the rain, or if they simply came home, and were waiting for him. Flint ran as fast as he could home, and saw a pigeon carrying a letter, he took it, and waved as the pigeon was released, he read the note, "_Dear Flint, How's Lucca? I know you wanted to stay and take care of him while he had a cold, and that was rather sweet of you…I'm sure both of you would've liked to take in some of this mountain air, and of course seen my father. Lucas is as hot blooded, and temperamental as ever, why just this morning, I had to stop him from killing Claus. Claus is as mischievous and calm, as he was before. But both seem to be happy with playing, and hanging out with eachother. We should be home by 6:00 this evening, you might've had dinner by this time, but the kids haven't. Your dearest beloved, Amber."_

Flint went inside and checked the time, it was **7:00**! And they still weren't home! Brock and Fuel came in, apparently he just fainted, and he wasn't hurt much at all. Brock saw Flint's expression, and observed, "Oh so they aren't home yet. Ok we'll gather the villagers to look for them." Fuel didn't say anything and just nodded. Soon Brock and Fuel left, and Flint thought, _"Oh what a night!"_

_But little did he know, that was just the beginning._


	3. Duster's Beginning

Earthbound 64 Chapter 1 Part 2

Then, Flint's youngest son walked into the room, when Lucca noticed Flint's worried expression, he asked, "What's wrong father? And why aren't Mom, Lucas, and Claus home?" Flint turned towards Lucca and hesitated a bit before he responded with, "Lucca…..I'm sorry…. I should have gone; I should have left you in the care in someone like Mr. Robbins, or anyone else. This is my entire fault, now your mother, and older brothers have gone missing. No….I must be strong. Lucca, I want you to take care of the house while I'm absent...take care of the village as well, you're reliable. You are now 12 years old, and I want you for now to take charge. Lucca…will you promise you will stay here while I'm looking for our missing family?" Lucca was speechless, until he finally nodded, Flint walked out the door as Lucca shouted, "Good luck Dad!"

Flint heard a barking as he strode outside, it was his dog Boney, the pup looked at him pleadingly, most likely trying to ask if he could join Flint on the search. Flint then said, "Who's a good boy, who's a good boy? You want to come with me wherever I'm going? Ok boy you can come with me, so long as you promise not to chase any squirrels, ok?" Boney barked in happiness, as the duo traversed through the village, they noticed all of the houses were empty, "_Is everyone looking for them? Even the kids are staying up late to look?" _Flint and Boney were running towards the sanctuary, when they heard a voice, "Flint!" It was Jonathan, he was standing next to some guy, with a mostly bald head, most of the hair he had was white, he also had a pretty strange looking face, and strangely enough, Flint wasn't sure if he knew this guy. Jonathan interrupted Flint's thoughts, stating, "Flint! Oh good gosh…I thought you weren't coming for a second, it's all right. The villagers are all looking for the kids, and Amber, you've got nothing to fear. But, this guy….Wess is his name I think, asked if he could help possibly. I said no because, well I don't want to see any old people get hurt here, and Wess looks to be in his late 40s or early 50s. Anyway, you are blessed Flint. To have such wonderful friends, and a wonderful family….must be nice. Considering my wife is embarrassed by me. My son, Bob is always drinking, and my daughter, Donna is well…she's always partying, and seldom ever comes home. Well I've held you up long enough, see you later Flint! Oh, and you too Boney!"

Flint and Boney treaded through the forest, meeting villagers, and new monsters along the way, one was the Smoked Yam, these things tend to just stand there and glare at you fiercely, which almost never has an effect, well unless you are a scaredy cat. The next monster was the Poison Worms, these things crawl around and bite you when you least expect it, but these worms are usually pretty docile, so they shouldn't be too bad. Flint walked into an area and noticed broken trees all over, heck for it there was even one blocking a path, in which case a group of villagers were currently gathered near, Flint walked towards the tree cautiously, suddenly someone shouted, "Flint, check this out! This tree has like fallen, dude. And it most likely wasn't a human who knocked it over, because no human could ever have knocked it down, y'know!" Flint walked towards the man who had just shouted, it was Bronson, local handyman, and resident Casanova wannabe, he studied the tree carefully, there was only one possibility, and it was improbable, a Drago did it, Bronson, noticed Flint's curious expression, before speaking again, "You know…I think that a Drago might have done it….but that's impossible, because they're such gentle creatures. Look it's obviously going to be a while before we can get this tree out of our way and find them, so hang around for a little bit, ok? Don't stress yourself to hard, Flint! Thomas, Jackie, Hector, Lighter, and I are all there for you, man!" Flint nodded gratefully before heading over to a nearby cliff, there he saw Jonathan staring at the cliffs, Jon was muttering something about peace, as he turned to leave and check on every other area, Boney barked. Flint ran over to the cliffs, and noticed Boney sniffing something, he then howled looking up at the sky, Flint also looked up noticing a white cloth, similar to what Lucas and Claus both wear, on a twig, and a green cloth on another twig. He tipped his hat down, thinking of the worst; he needed to find a way up that cliff, _but how_? He then heard running, and someone stopping next to him, and putting a hand on his shoulder, he heard Jon saying something that sounded like, "Old man Wess? Sorry but we don't need old men like you around here! Go to bed or something!"

Wess ignored Jon's comment and asked, "Flint what is it? Oh you want to get up that cliff, hmm. I don't know, this could be dangerous for an old man like me, and you too, hahaha. Wait…..I'm getting an idea here, say Flint have you ever seen a man wearing a blue hat, with brown hair and a brown knapsack? That man is my son, Michael, but most people usually call him "Duster" because of the shade of brown his hair is. But you see…he's verrry lazy, not as lazy as his brother, but lazier than me, and he's a thief-in-training at the young age of 17, meaning he doesn't have lots of skills yet. But we need someone to go get him. Hey Flint you don't mind me borrowing Boney for a minute do you? You don't, Good!" Wess then called for Boney, he pulled out a stinky sock, and made the dog sniff it, he then tied a ribbon around the dog's neck, and explained, "Ok boy, show this ribbon to my son, not my lazy older one, but the one with brown hair, you'll know him when you see him, as soon as he sees your collar he'll know exactly what's going on….hopefully." Boney barked a couple times and ran towards the village looking like a blur of brown, and tan. He spotted Wess' house and rubbed his paws against the door, the door swung open on its own, and the pooch scampered downstairs, and barked at the sleeping man on the bed, the man awoke, and noticed the dog near him, barking, he then spoke, "Hey what is it boy, huh what's that ribbon you got there? Oh my goodness Dad needs me for something, about time….he wants my brother, Duster doesn't he? I thought so, you may have to drag him, because he's a heavy sleeper, so be careful, ok!" Boney barked gratefully to the blond man, and went over to another bed, with a young boy sprawled on his stomach against the bed, he dragged the boy, out of the house, then the village, then dragged him to the area Flint and Wess were, suddenly the boy woke up, and saw his father staring right at him, he stood up, and Wess stated, "So Duster, you have come. It is time to put your skills to use finally, I would've asked Garrett, but he is more interested in girls then being a thief, so I called you here today. Duster, this nice man, and his dog want to get up this cliff, I have taught you a special skill to use in this case, now what's it called again?"

Duster nodded and smiled devilishly towards the cliff, he then yelled, "WALL STAPLING TIME!" He then stuck a lot of wall staples carefully into the cliff climbing it, when he got to the top, he looked down and cried, "CLIFF'S ALL CLEAR!" Flint and Boney climbed up the cliff and greeted Duster, Duster spoke carefully, "Ok guys, we're here, so get what you need, and we can go!" Flint stared at Duster amusingly for a second before walking towards the cloth, he picked both of them up, and was about to go back down, before he heard buzzing, he walked towards the noise, and saw some pig guys operating on a….caribou? Flint and company walked towards them, the pigs noticed him, and squealed, one hastily pressed some buttons and turned the caribou, and they snorted and ran, dropping something. The caribou attacked, but Duster's wall staples proved an advantage at this fight, knocking the animal down, and letting the 3 beat down on the creature, the chimera then let out a huge whine, and fell apart defeated, Flint picked up a notebook, talking about how the animals were lame, and were going to be made cooler, it seemed to be written by a kindergartner, but he couldn't be sure. Flint and company scaled down the cliff and ran towards the place the fallen tree was, when Jonathan yelled, "Flint I've got great news! We found the kids! But can I borrow Boney for a second, c'mere boy!" Flint was happy about this he ran towards a campfire, and heard someone, call him over to the campfire, there he saw his kids and a few other people, surrounding the fire, he walked towards his kids, the people surrounding them got out of his way and let a happy reunion take place, the kids saw him and muttered, "Dad…." Flint was confused as to why they weren't happy to see him, but continued on nonetheless, he decided to find Amber and was walking towards the river, when he heard a voice shouting, "Flint!" It was Bronson, he looked pale. Flint walked towards him, Bronson then spoke fearfully, "F-Flint I've got good news and bad news which do you want to hear first? No I'll tell you the good news first, I found an useful weapon, it's a Drago's Fang it should provide useful. Now as for the bad news, it's where I found it, it was in yo-your…..wife's heart." Thunder suddenly struck, Flint looked devastated and angry, he heard people trying to comfort him, but they didn't know anything, he struck one, Tom the mayor's son, and Matthew, the florist's husband, he nearly struck Bronson, but Lighter had knocked him out first. Flint had a dream about his wife and kids leaving that day, how happy the kids were, his wife's heartfelt goodbye. "_All gone…" _He thought.

_And his life was about to get worse…_.


	4. An Interesting Turn of Events

Earthbound 64 Chapter 1 Part 3: Events Played Differently

**Hey guys it is Lava again. Ok this part is going to be a little different, while in other parts, you saw what was going on in Flint's side, this part you're going to be given a little insight on a character with a little role, but big impact on what Flint is doing in the 3 year interval between Chapter 3 and 4 in the GBA version. And this chapter is going to be in first person to make things a little more mysterious, although I know a lot of you already know whose point of view this part's going to be revolved around. So let's begin!**

I woke up in the morning to the sound of banging pots and pans, "_Lucas' trying to cook again I guess." _I got up and walked out of our bedroom, our house is a quiet one usually, with our dad usually working on town projects and having breakfast earlier, our younger brother, Lucca chasing Boney's tail, Lucas grumbling about how much he hates the smell of burning food, our mom cooking us breakfast, and as for me, well let's just say Fuel usually drags me out of my house after I've had breakfast, or when he thinks I've had breakfast already, that kid's so hyper. But today's unusually quiet, Dad's in jail for getting mad and hurting people, after hearing Mom was dead, Mom is dead, Lucca is somewhere in the house, Lucas is trying to cook food, and I'm up later than usual. Lucas saw me as I entered the kitchen he glared at me for a second before grumbling, "What do you want?" I stared at the kid, he almost never stopped grumbling when he was upset, that of course comes from nobody in our family that I know of, it's more just something he does. I then answered with, "Well Mr. Grumpy Butt, I came down to get some breakfast, and figure out what we should do about the Drago. And as I can tell you're not happy about something so spill the beans!"

Lucas gave me his famous I-hate-you-so-much look, I just stared so fiercely at him for a while and then he responded with, "Hmph, well breakfast this morning, we're going to get muffins as a comfort food, from Ms. Jane, so you're going to have to wait, ok? Oh yeah and that banging of pots and pans was just me trying to wake you up, and about the Drago, you know that cute red headed kid, about our age, with blue eyes?" I tried to process that image through my mind for a second before remembering Josh, Fuel's best friend, next to Lucas and I, Josh was kind of a hippie, he and I were kind of friends for a while, but then we split apart. Lucas then started speaking again before I could respond, "Well I guess he was there last night at the campfire, and he figured that if he could kill the Drago he would be called a hero, so one of us has to go and stop him before he ends up killing himself. And I know you can try; you're more convincing than I am, usually I prefer to yell and scream, but you're calmer than I am, and I know you can get the job done, ok? By the by, I heard Dad's getting out in a couple of days, you should stop and see him, also you should pick up the Drago Fang at Uncle Bronson's house. I'll see you later bro." I was shocked, Josh would never do that, he's a bit more sensible than Fuel is, but then everyone our age is more sensible than Fuel is. I walked out of our house, I saw Boney stretching his legs, and coming out of the dog house, I waved to him, and went to the town square, and then I headed west to the jail, which really wasn't necessary since Tatsumari had only 4 thieves, which were Wess and his sons, and some weird orphan, who's like 5 or 6, and seems to have a habit for stealing candy from people's coat pockets, said weird orphan also follows Lucas everywhere, but I swear Lucas is teaching that kid something while I'm not looking. What it is I don't know, but anyway, I went inside the jail, I saw my dad, his trench coat was a bit rugged, but then, when wasn't it rugged, I then decided to ask him, "Hey dad, how are you? I heard you've got a 2 day jail sentence, I'm sorry about you-know-who."

Dad just stared right through me, like I was glass or something, and I can see why, I've heard that Mom and Dad were best friends when they were young, hell for it it's probably why they married, they knew each other front to back, left to right. And now his best friend, that wasn't cocky or dependent on him, was gone. Dad didn't speak, I guess he didn't have any words for me or something, I guess I reminded him of my mom or something, which was strange because I had brown hair and green eyes, actually my eyes were the same shade of green as my mom's, which might've dampened his spirits, he then grumbled a, "Hello…..", and waved me off. I left the jail, it wasn't exactly surprising he waved me off, I went to Uncle Bronson's, he wasn't there and his door was unlocked, but his weird son, Gronk was there, and he knew what I was thinking. He gave me a sly smirk, and handed me the Drago Fang, I wondered why though, Gronk was a bigger goody-two shoes than the mayor's son himself. And that's saying something considering he's a goody-two shoes on his own. I walked out of the village towards the crossroads, I heard crying, but mom's funeral wasn't for another 3 days, so that's really strange. I walked towards the source of the crying, it was Fuel, I sat down and patted his back feeling sympathy for the brunette, you see Lighter was now in a coma thanks to the fumes he'd inhaled, how did I know this, well let's just say on my way home last night I overheard things, and I might've heard what happened to Lighter.

He looked up and stared at me for a second, I could tell he was sad, his face was redder than a tomato, I gave him a sympathetic look, he just sniffled, and said, "Josh is going to fight your mother's killer you know?" I nodded, he then put a hand on my shoulder, and with a hint of sympathy, "I feel for you bro, no man should ever have his mother die like that, take this…..it might be useful." He gave me a checkered bandana, it was Josh's before Josh gave it to Fuel, and now he's giving it to me, I gave him a small thanks, before heading towards the forest. When I entered, there were enemies all over the place, thankfully I fought my way through the forest, and found a river, with mushrooms dotting the river in a line, looking like a road, I hopped on one mushroom, and then I hopped on another, then another, then another, until I finally landed on the sweet, sweet ground. I then made my way to a conch shaped house, but I ignored it, why because when I tried walking towards it, this thing, not sure if it was a human or an animal of some sort started waving widely, and smiling all creepy like with gaps in his/her teeth, so I walked towards the cave, and despite it being dark as hell, still traversed through it easily, I climbed up some vines, and exited the cave, I then found another cave, which thankfully was shorter, I exited and found myself at the plateau, mysteriously some music started playing, somewhere in the background, there was a river I was careful not to fall by accident, I was glad to still be breathing right now, although the boy I was looking for wasn't so lucky. I traversed over the mountainous plains, until I saw some socks, here's how to track Josh if you're looking for him, socks, not dirty ones, just regular socks. I picked it up and went north, I then saw a tiny little area below the cliff I was standing on but because there was a rock in my way, and because I was trying not to break my neck, I could not see anything. I then saw some weird mechanical thing, I explored it but nothing of note, except it was broken, and it was making some weird noises, I heard a weird rumbling noise, and you know that's not good, then I saw _**it!**_ _**The detestable creature that not only took my mother's life but caused my dad to go to jail, and never be the same ever again!**_

I gave out a huge roar, "COME AND GET ME YOU GODDAMN DETESTABLE THING! THAT'S RIGHT YOU AREN'T PART OF A SPECIES! YOU'RE JUST A THING WHO LIKES HURTING FAMILIES AND DISLIKES HAPPINESS!" I stabbed it with the Drago Fang, and it bawled a lot, and I just stared at it coldly and yelled, "SEE HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH THE WRONG 13 YEAR OLD!" I bashed it a bunch of times, and then I threw some bombs at it which made it screech in pain. I bashed it and bashed it until, it let out its final attack and I nearly died, but thanks to the player's superstar surviving stats, I didn't, wait this isn't a video game! Anyway, the creature flipped over, it obviously in pain, I glanced, there it was, the final attack, after this there's no going back. I took the fang and stabbed the creature in the back, it let out one of the loudest screeches I've ever heard before giving its last breath, and it slumbered forever.

I walked back, it was somber, happy because it was dead, sad because Josh had gone missing, and wasn't found I then heard some moaning and turned, there he was! Conveniently there was a ladder! I climbed down the ladder, picked Josh's unconscious body and whispered, "Come on buddy, let's get you home." I arrived home, injured, but alive, Josh however, died on the way back, I'm not sure how, but it was another funeral, another death caused by a now dead abomination. When Fuel heard he screamed a scream full of pain and anguish, gosh poor kid, it seems like everyone he cared about was dying, his mother, his father, his father's best friends, and now his best friend. It seems like everything is falling apart now, and there's no way to stop it from happening.

When Lucas heard the news, he just frowned; he made Fuel some of his favorite food and sent him back to the inn, with some consoling words, and a pat on the back. When Fuel left, Lucas, Lucca, and I ate our meal in silence, we slept in peace, knowing that the creature that had ruined our lives was now dead, before it could ruin any more. That night I slept peacefully, not knowing what would happen next.


	5. Thief Adventure

Earthbound 64 Chapter 2 Part 1: A Thief's Adventure

Thirteen days after the Mecha Drago's defeat at the hands of Claus, the newly named hero of Tatsumari, a young thief by the name of Duster goes to perform the Oshoe Caper. Oshoe Castle is an old castle to the north of Tatsumari Cemetery, where ghosts roam, zombies stay away from, and you will usually find some unlucky ghost who just wants their form of currency, a Rotten Éclair. Usually Duster's older brother, Brandon would be asked to complete such a task, but because of Wess noticing Tyler's lack of want to do anything other than flirt, Duster must complete this mission, not just to get what his father wants. But to experience the time in which every thief must learn to take matters into his/her own hands. Along the way Duster meets some new friends, enemies, and takes a young orphan under his wing. This is the beginning of Duster's story, and to think it all started when Duster came back home from a walk…

"Dad, I'm home!" Duster shouted as he walked inside his house, his home was very relaxing and warm, Duster enjoyed coming home to see that the fireplace was still warming up the place, he shivered at the thought of them ever losing heat, when he came inside, he noticed something, Wess was smiling at Duster, it looked a little weird, mostly because he never smiled. Wess then motioned Duster to come over to where he was, Duster was a bit confused at why Wess would need him to do anything, usually he would ask Brandon or something, not him. Wess then told him to ransack the Oshoe Castle for an important item, what item? Duster had no idea, besides Wess telling him it was shiny, Duster ran downstairs to get some thieving equipment, as he was leaving, Brandon muttered, "Bye Dusty," before going back to sleep. Duster ran outside, the moon was high in the sky; everyone had to be asleep by now, as he went towards the bridge, he heard a dog barking, and he knew why, after all what person is out and about at this time of the night. He was just starting to move towards the crossroads, when he felt someone touch his pockets, rummaging through them for something, he turned and saw a child around the age of 5 or 6, judging by appearance, but who knew, he could be 8 or 9. The child had blonde hair, it was straight, and went down to his shoulders, he had the most innocent-looking blue eyes, you would not think he was a thief, just an innocent child. Duster tapped his foot for a while; it took the boy a while before noticing someone was looking at him. The boy looked embarrassed, he didn't say anything, Duster reprimanded him, "What the hell! You think that just because I'm not looking it's ok to look for candy in my pockets? What's wrong with you?" The boy stared at the young man for a minute; he didn't say anything, just kept looking at him, none spoke, probably best, for the boy. "Hmmph, so no speaking? Fine then, kid, you're coming with me, no questions, no complaints nothing. I'm going to teach you how to thief **right** ok?" The kid looked at him, as if to say "Really?" Duster nodded, and then asked, "Now boy, what is your name? I can't just call you kid the whole time, y'know." The boy puffed out his chest before responding, "My name is….Tyler."

Duster grabbed the young boy by his wrists, heading for the crossroads, they had just passed through the gate when they bumped into somebody and a purple monkey, the person apologized for bumping into them, and went to his own affairs, the guy was polite, but he sure was strange. They finally got to the crossroads, and saw the castle slightly, it was strange looking alright. Duster heard some strange noise, and some pig blimp dropping what looked to be turds on the castle as it flew by, the males were stunned for a few minutes, but kept walking towards the graveyard. They passed the graveyard, only waving to the grave digger, Nippolyte, and reached the drawbridge of the castle.

It was down, any young thief could easily sneak in there, Duster however saw a soft spot where wall staples could easily be placed in, he then shouted to Tyler, "Ok, Ty! Thief Lesson No. 1: Always find a way to sneak in to the place you're planning to rob! Let me demonstrate using these wall staples!" So, Duster placed wall staples on every inch of the wall, bottom to top. When he was finished, Tyler scaled the wall and jumped onto the castle's balcony. They went inside the balcony entrance, when they got inside, Duster noticed a cracked floor, and a statue of a guy holding what looked to be a cannon ball. Duster rammed into the statue and the ball slid off the statue and fell right through the floor. Duster jumped through the newly formed hole, and Tyler followed suit. Tyler ended up falling on his butt, and muttering, "Owww, that hurt!" The two thieves ran down a stairwell, past the main entrance, and ended up in a shop owned by a….ghost? The men stared incredulously at the ghost; it had a warm, gentle, smile, and looked pretty friendly.

It told the duo that it was having a sale on ropes, and told them the ropes cost 5 Rotten Éclairs each, the two thought that the ropes might be useful, so they went on a little race to see who could collect 5 Rotten Éclairs first. Duster defeated a lot of ghosts, but his search was fruitless, as none of them had any Éclairs. Tyler however defeated some and got 5 Éclairs within the hour, he purchased one at the store, and went to communicate his achievements to Duster. Duster was a bit jealous of Tyler for managing to gather up 5 of the Éclairs, but he was happy they had gotten a rope at least, they went upstairs, and then went up more stairs, until they reached a pit, Tyler shouted excitedly, "Looks like it's time for Ropey!" Tyler swung the rope on a nearby chandelier, and fastened it around the chandelier, and then he gave the rope to Duster and hung on as they were swung to the other side of the hallway. They went up some more stairs and went through another hallway, entered the rightmost door, and saw some unsettling ghost playing around with furniture and an innocent mouse, the ghost turned his head as they entered, and man was it ugly it had yellow teeth, white hair, shrunken eyes, everything., it then asked in a polite and serene manner, "Why hello, fair gentlemen. Would you like to hear some of my music?" The boys shook their heads as soon as he finished talking, the ghost's serene manner disappeared, and he was furious, he then screamed, "Well then, I guess I'll have to kill you. Child, I would advise you step back now. Things are about to get ugly soon." Tyler stepped back as Duster fought against the ghost.

Duster threw a smoke bomb and made the ghost cry, making his accuracy lower. Duster hit the ghost more and more, until the ghost got pissed and tried to swallow him, but the man was speedy and ended up roundhouse kicking the ghost in its non-existent groin, which hurt more than Duster's previous attacks. Duster slapped the ghost once again and it dissipated, the two celebrated their victory as everything was back to normal. Duster went into another room, and saw a jar that looked shiny. Duster picked it up and Tyler exclaimed, "Geez Louise that things a beauty if I've ever seen one!" The two walked out of the room, and exited through a hidden exit in the fireplace that was unlit.


	6. 5 Man Band

Earthbound 64 Chapter 2 Part 2: 5 Man Band

Duster and Tyler departed the castle, with their new found treasure in Duster's satchel, and skipped to Wess' house, happy that they had completed the mission. They arrived at Wess' place, and knocked on his door. Footsteps were heard and a creaking noise sounded as the door was opened, the answerer was Brandon. Brandon informed, "Little bro? Home already? Hmmm….well dad's not here; he's out running some errands, so you'll have to wait a while. Though I can tell him you swung by." He started to close the door before he saw Tyler, and he asked, "Hey who's the kid? Is he your new protégé? If so, then you're too young and inexperienced to have one. Seriously I know more thief skills than you do." Duster was shocked and angered at Brandon's smartass remarks, he knew for a fact that Brandon knew as much about thievery as a dog did about writing.

Brandon slammed the door, and Duster and Tyler conversed for a little bit, "So what are we going to do while we're waiting for your old man? "I don't know…..I think we might wait a while, maybe grab a bite. Do you like muffins from the bakery?" "Heck yes! Those things are like heaven in my mouth! They taste soooo good!" The two boys took a stroll to the bakery, got their muffins, and after eating roamed around the village for a bit before bumping into Wess. Wess dusted his pants off, and apologized, "Oh I'm so sorry sir. Wait….Duster? Random passerby boy, who'll totally not be important later? You idiots, what do you think you're doing here? Oh you found that thing? Well we're not talking about it in public, you dimwits, come to my place, and we'll see this _thing you've got here." _

Wess dragged Duster and Tyler over to the cottage and let them dust their pants off. Wess commanded them to bring out the treasure they found, Duster pulled out the shiny jar they had found, Wess looked at it and glared fiercely, "Are you kidding me? Duster this means only one thing…..you're an even bigger dumbass than Brandon! And that's saying something 'cause he's got the same amount of brains as a bag of potatoes! You know what, this time, because of your failure; Brandon and I are going with you! Why? Because you can't even locate something as simple as a fricking hummingbird egg!" Brandon ran up the stairs hastily, he looked concerned, "Hey is everything alright here? I heard yelling." Wess grinned at Brandon for the first time in his or anyone's life, "Yes Brandon….you see these idiots, or idiot I guess, since the kid's innocent from the way he looks. Well they are having a little trouble with their goal, so you and I are going to help them, kapeesh? "

Brandon nodded and reprimanded them, "So wait…don't tell me you made an even bigger brainfart than me Dusty? Because if you did, well you're no longer the smart one!" Duster glared at him, and Brandon shrunk back a little, Wess ordered Duster to direct the 4 men to the castle. They went inside the castle but noticed something different, well that and there was some freaky pig masked man, he stared at the 4 for a minute, then he brandished his spear and attacked.

The pig thing tried to stab Duster, but he dodged. Duster kicked the pig two times in a row, and caused some random applause from somewhere. Wess reprimanded Duster for the 98th time, Tyler drove a swift punch towards the pig's arm, and the pig squawked in pain! Brandon just stood there and picked his nose, which disgusted the pig so much at his lack of hygiene and politeness that he fainted. Duster, Wess, and Tyler gawked at Brandon in disbelief; they could not believe he defeated the pig so easily.

As Duster and the others traversed through the castle they met more of the pig things, and ended up fighting a whole group at one point, which ended with Tyler saying, "Huzzah!" When they made their way to the room Duster and Tyler found the shiny jar in, they noticed that there was a strange thing at the north end of the room, Wess grinned embarrassedly for a moment, and started speaking, "Oh yes…this thing, Duster there is something I must tell you. Look away now this is kind of embarrassing….." Duster found it strange that his dad wanted him to look away but he did anyway. When he thought his dad wasn't looking he turned around and saw exactly what his father was doing, he was doing some freaky dance that looked like it was from some witch culture or something. Never mind that he was grinning like an idiot the whole time. When Wess was done being embarrassing, the door opened, Wess motioned the three to move forward, and they did, until they saw a ice bolt headed toward them, they saw a little female having her leg being bit off by what looked to be a pair of dentures. Wess smiled and gently whispered something to the female, she nodded and Wess helped her out of the trap, the girl limped over to the three men, and decided to introduce herself, "Hi I'm Kumatora what's your names?" She asked innocently, while Duster and Brandon shook her hand, Tyler greeted her with, "I'm Tyler! Anytime you need a man, I'm there for you!" While Kumatora giggled, the others just rolled their eyes; the now 5 people climbed their way to the top floor.

They entered a mysterious room, with an egg on a little pedestal on a podium, the 5 went on the podium, and prodded the egg for a bit, while Wess explained to Duster that this was what he was looking for, not the jar, suddenly there was knocking on the door, the pigs were trying to break in! So Kumatora, being the excellent planner took the egg and set off a trap door, which made our heroes fall into a watery pit, Kumatora was the first to surface, then Tyler, then Wess, then Duster and the egg, but no Brandon. Then they heard hissing coming from the underwater, then a snake attacked them.

The snake bit Duster, and Duster countered with a Smoke Bomb, the snake did not stop crying. So Duster and Kumatora bombarded the snake with Thunder Bombs, and some newly learned magic, Thunder. Soon the snake perished and the 4 whooped in victory. Sadly the victory didn't last long, something flushed the 5 and the egg, out of the pit and into unconsciousness, Lighter and Fuel were walking along the beach until they noticed the two people on the beach. Lighter carried the two to Wess' house, Fuel saw a body floating, and his eyes widened when he saw it was Brandon's. Wess and Kumatora came too, and saw that Duster and Tyler were nowhere to be found in the house, they searched, but only found Brandon's cold body, when Kumatora asked him what happened, he replied with, "He was never a strong swimmer, he must've drowned, can't say I'm surprised…." They decided to look for the too for a while before calling it a day.

Meanwhile, Duster woke up with amnesia and holding the hummingbird egg, not knowing who or where he was or what he's holding, he hides the egg in a dead clay thing and goes to search for a place with people, while Tyler…..


End file.
